Echo still alive
by Liontalon
Summary: Echo survived the blast now strugling to survive, and Fives fighting in a endless war, will they survive long enough to see each other again. ok stink at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**I don't care what everyone says Echo is still alive, yes they said someone dies and Master Piell died, so he might be alive they didn't show his body did they and whenever is see people die on there I always see the body, so there's a chance **

Echo is still alive

My helmets gone, my body's numb; there's a constant ringing in my ear, and my visions blurred. I should be dead, I remember what happened.

_The droid was in the turret about to take out our only way off this rock, and I had to stop him, so I grabbed one of the droids shields and ran toward the ship hoping to get on and use it weapons to destroy the turrets. Then I heard Fives yell "ECHO, LOOK OUT!" but I was already walking up into the ship there was no time to move before the explosion. My helmet and my brothers went one way and I went the other, the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Fives yelling "ECHO" and the general saying "Come on we have to get out of here"_

Now I lay here thinking why didn't they come looking for me I'm still alive, but they couldn't have known that, now Fives thinks he's all alone the last of the Domino squad. No, I have to move I have to get back to my brothers, I will not die here.

**I know its short but right now it's 1:30 A.M. so I'm tired, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm going to be switching between Echo and Fives POV so this time it will be Fives, right after the explosion.**

Echo still Alive

"_ECHO!" _I yelled as I saw the explosion engulf my brother. As I got up I could see his helmet in front of me burnt and melted that's when General Kenobi said it was time to leave. Rage and grief boiled up inside of me, _you couldn't have said that 5 minutes ago before Echo was killed it was obvious that we were losing; _I thought to myself and followed everyone else away from the fire.

We got down into a cave and I was on lookout, I was half expecting to see Echo walking over to me with a grin on his face and a rig manual in his hand. I closed my eyes trying to block out the image, because it's never going to happen, I'm never going to see my brother again or make fun of him for repeating everything.

I turned around when Captain Rex came over; I could tell he was grieving by how he walked and how his head hung a bit even though he tried to hide it. We walked over to see our new plan of escape, a gunship was going to pick us up on a small island and we only had a short time to get there. So we left at the end of the transmission.

After a while we found that we're being tracked so Kenobi and Skywalker went ahead and the rest of us hung back to get them in a cross fire, soon they ran past us and Commander Tano told us to go ahead and Kenobi and Skywalker and soon the battle was over but as I was talking to another clone Kenobi let out a gasp.

"Oh no" he whispered as Commander Tano walked over with the body of General Piell, we had a moment of silence as his body floated away in the lava, but it annoyed me why the Jedi got a moment of silence but not Echo. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Rex standing there, no words needed to be said I just nodded sadly. After that we moved on to the pickup point, but not without in countering some droids on the way, but soon we were across from the island. All we had to do now was get across the lava, sounds simple enough right, well I was half way across when a huge horde of crab droids attacked us. We were lucky and all of us got across safely.

But things are never simple, and Captain Tarkin was grabbed by the sep. scum general and nearly thrown into the lava but Commander Tano saved him. Soon after the gunship arrived to pick us up, as I boarded I looked back hoping to see Echo stumbling after us. But before I even got on the gunship we were in battle again with the crab droids. But ask anyone and they'll say everyone got on safely but not me because my brother along with a few others were left there, no moment of silence for them. As we were flying away I whispered on thing.

"_You will never be forgotten Echo"_

**I know, I know the end was horrible but I didn't pay much attention at the end of the episode and I'm horrible at restating things so sorry about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Echo's POV is going to be short for right now until I figure out how I'm going to write it.**

Echo still Alive

Life started coming back to me, my vision cleared, and I started feeling the pain on my face and back. The buzzing in my ear got louder and I opened my eyes to see a gunship and three star fighters flying away. A small smile grew on my face knowing that Fives and my other brothers got away safely, but it was halfhearted because now they wouldn't find me and I don't have a way off this place. So I decided to get up and tend to my wounds.

Standing was near impossible, so I stayed on my knees even though that was also very painful. My hand went to my back, helping to control the pain; I knew I had landed hard on it but not this hard. I looked to see where I had landed to see a pile of rubble, and then I felt my face it burned when I touched it, I could tell it was badly burned. Sighing, I struggled to my feet, knowing that f I stayed here for too long the droids would find me and that would be the end.

Pain shot through me every time I moved but I wouldn't give up and I made it to a rocky outcrop, where I looked for some shelter and soon I saw a cave. I made my way across to it, but didn't go in, before looking around the outside. How much I wished I had my helmet because of the lights on it and the night vision. I stopped when I saw foot prints in the dirt, they were clone foot prints that means my brothers were here and that it's safe to go in. I looked around on my belt first hoping to find something to start a fire with but there wasn't so I had to do it the old fashion way with a rock and stick.

After I got fire going when into the cave to rest and hopefully think of a way off this planet.

**I told you it wasn't going to be that long so deal with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, I won't be able to update that often now because BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW ;( so I'll update when I can. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

Echo still alive 

I walked down the ramp of the shuttle out into the hanger, where I meet General Ti, I was back on Kamino (and wasn't too happy about it either) to test the cadets before they went out to the battlefield.

"Hello ARC Trooper Fives" the General said when I reached the end of the ramp.

"General" I responded with a nod.

"I'll contact you when it's time to begin tomorrow" She said before turning away. I looked at my data pad to see where I'm supposed to go, it just said to go to the barracks, relief washed over me seeing that I didn't have to do anything else unless I was ordered by General Ti.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I found where I was to stay and then walked around the place, remembering when me and my squad had been here. _My squad, The Domino's Heavy, Droidbait, Cutup, Echo, and me. Probably the worst squad ever, we were always arguing, leaving men behind, and not being focused. _

"_YOU ARE THE WORST SQUAD EVER!"_ Someone yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see five cadets and Commander Chief; it took all my strength to keep from laughing, so I started to walk away, when the Commander Chief brought me into it.

"See look at him, you guys want to make ARC someday you better wise up!" He yelled, I turned around felling stares on my back, and saw the cadets looking at me with pleading eyes, so I walked over to them.

"You know Commander Chief I remember you calling my squad the worst" I said when I reached them.

"Oh really and what squad are you from?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"The _Domino's_" I said.

"_It's not smart to mess with me clone! There is no way a Domino made ARC"_ he snarled. I was glad for my helmet so he didn't see my expression. But against my right sense I took it off.

"I'm not messing with you sir, I'm CT-27-5555" I responded with a small grin. I could see his fist clenching "What are you going punch me like you did to Cutup!" I said what didn't wait for an answer, before I shoved my helmet on and started walking away; I was pleased to hear a few muffled laughs. But before I could walk five steps something hit me in the side of the head and I was knocked to the ground.

I looked up to see the Commander Chief; his face was full of rage and I could see the cadets standing there, their eyes wide with horror. I moved my jaw around to make sure it wasn't broken, and then got to my feet shaking my head.

"Sir, when you said that a Domino couldn't make ARC, well your right two did" I gave a small laugh and waited for the next blow, but it never came I looked to see him storm away. The cadets looked from him to me unsure of what just happened before they introduced themselves.

"I'm Blast and these guys are Droid, Chop, Hawk, and Repeat, were called The Rush Squad" he pointed to each of them as he said there names.

"ARC Trooper Fives" I said after he had finished, and took of my helmet again.

"Why was Commander Chief so angry when you said what squad you're from?" Chop asked.

"Let's just say me and my brothers weren't perfect clones, we were always arguing, getting into fights, and sometimes leaving each other behind on the battlefield." I paused closing my eyes, before whispering _"I miss them"_

"What happened to them?" this time it was Repeat asking the question.

"_What do you think, numbskull!" _Hawk snarled, hitting Repeat over the head.

"Hawk I think he means how did they die, come and sit down and I'll tell you"

**XxXxXxXxX**

_We were on the Rishi Base; we were only there a couple of weeks. That day started out normal Heavy beating Cutup at arm wrestling, Echo reading rig manuals, normal everyday things. Our sergeant came up to tell that there was an inspection team on their way, and soon after there was a meteor shower, afterwards we couldn't find our deck officer so Droidbait and someone else were sent down to investigate. I heard Droidbait yell one word "DROIDS" before he was shot and killed, we all rushed over to fight but then they killed our sergeant, they would have killed us to if I didn't close the blast doors. _

_There was a short argument over what to do and we then escaped through the vents, not long after we got out, a giant eel appeared, there was nothing we could do as it grabbed Cutup. After that it was just Heavy, Echo, and me, we were discussing what to do when a ship appeared and we all knew it was the inspection team. We had to warn them about the droids but there comlinks were on a different scrabble setting, that's when I remembered I had grabbed a droid attack flare we fired and within seconds the platform was covered in blaster fire, that's when a explosion went off. We thought they were dead but we decided to look and we found them with their blasters pointed at us. __**"HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS, NOW" **__one of them yelled and we did what we were told __**"HELMETS OFF!" **__the same man yelled again, so we took them off to show our faces. Soon after we learned that the one yelling at us was Captain Rex and the man with him was Commander Cody, we got back into the base with the Captain's crazy idea, of impersonating a droid, none of us thought it would work but it did and we took back the base. But there were more droids on their way, we had no chance of survival if we wanted to fight them, so we decided to blow the base up, we would rather have it destroyed then in the hands of the seppies. _

_We were leaving but the Captain still hadn't got the detonators to connect, so Heavy volunteered to stay behind to fix them so we left expecting him to be close behind us. When the Captain told Heavy to detonate it he wasn't there, we got him on the comlink he said the detonators weren't working, then I heard him get shot, but he managed to drag himself to the detonators before they shot him again, then we heard the droids asking each other if they take prisoners, I remember what Heavy said to that "I don't" then he detonated it we were on our way back in to help him when it went off, killing everything inside._

_Two weeks ago, just two weeks, me and Echo were on a rescue mission, they had us surrounded General Skywalker was heading to destroy a turret but got shot down and overwhelmed by droids. The turret then turned to our ship only Echo and I saw it, before I could move Echo had grabbed one of the droids shields and was running to the ramp trying to get on and use the weapons to destroy the turret. That's when I saw the turret weapons charging up, so I yelled to Echo telling him to move but he was already halfway up and there was no time. When the blast hit the ship I was knocked back on to the ground, I yelled Echo's name when I got up there was no reply and that's when I saw his helmet in front of me burnt and melted. General Kenobi told us we had to go even though I didn't want to I followed orders and left._

**XxXxXxXxX**

When I finished I noticed other cadets had gathered around to listen, I nodded to everyone who was listening.

"That's sad I would never want to lose my brothers like that" Blast said.

"Ok a lot of you have a big day tomorrow so get some sleep" I said with a wave of my hand I walked away toward my bunk.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I got called that morning when it was time to give the test, I walked past The Rush Squad.

"Good luck" I said as I walked by. When everyone was assembled General Ti gave her speech, then the test began and I watched five squads with only minor problems, then it was The Rush Squads turn.

They started out well then an argument broke out that's when I learned how Repeat got his name, he was like Echo who repeated every order. _Come on guys keep it together! _I thought, as if they heard me they settled things and got down to business and finished the test. I was happy to see every squad pass.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I met up with The Rush Squad in the hanger; they were all thrilled that they had passed.

"I can't believe it" Hawk said.

"You all deserved it, you may have started shaky but in th-"

"FIVES" someone called cutting me off. I turned to see Captain Rex running over, the men behind me saluted.

"At… Ease" Rex said trying to catch his breath

"Sir? What are you doing here?" I asked, utterly confused I was supposed to go back to the _Resolute _in two weeks so why is the Captain here?

"New orders and we couldn't reach you, so the General sent me" he said.

"New mission?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Ok, let me get my things" I said turning away.

"Hurry, we are supposed to meet up with the _Resolute, _and you know how Skywalker dislikes being kept waiting. So I would like to bet him there" Rex called after me.


	5. Chapter 5

Echo still Alive

It's been two weeks since the explosion, and I've run out of ration bars, things aren't looking good for me. If I want a chance of surviving I need to get off the planet, I need to get back to my brothers.

A plan came to me the only way off planet was by ship and the only ships around here were belonged to the seppies, but it would be very risky not only because I'm only one soldier, but I'm also almost out of ammo. Not to mention my injures, horrible burns over my face, part of my arm armor is melted to my skin, and I dislocated my shoulder, this is going to be hard but not impossible.

I grinned remembering all the suicide missions I've been on since I joined the 501st, well that's what happens when your General is the Jedi Councils favorite, General Skywalker, too sent on suicide missions.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I stood on the top of the cliff, looking down on the seppie landing platform, hoping to spot the easiest way to go.

I spotted a ship on the edge of the platform with few droids around, it would be my best bet, but I also know it's not going to be for long. I grabbed my blaster and what little ammo I had left, and started climbing down the cliff, being very careful where I put my hands and feet. Knowing that if I slipped there would be no cable to catch me, or if I let any rocks hit the bottom it could alert the droids and I'd be fried.

My heart lurched when the shoulder, which I had set back into place after dislocating it, came back out of its socket. I desperately hung on to the rock face, looking I could see I was only half way down the 50 foot cliff; jumping would only make my injures worst and alert the droids to my presence. I know I have to get down but how?

That's when I noticed a small, steep trail leading mostly down to the bottom off the cliff, but broke off about 5 feet up, and jumping 5 feet instead of 25 was a lot better. So I cautiously slid my good hand and feet over to the trail, which was only about a foot wide, when I got onto it I started sliding myself down it. Until I reached the edge, that's when I flipped onto my stomach and dropped down. When I hit the ground my knees gave out and I fell flat on my face (which was very painful considering my burns), struggling back to my feet I put my shoulder back into place. I winched in pain when it snapped back into place, after that I continued toward the platform.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I reached the platform in 5 minutes and could tell that there were more droids now, and they were on high alert looking back in forth. I grabbed my blaster deciding a frontal attack would be best. So I quietly climbed onto the platform, and looked to where the droids were, I slipped around the ship and started blasting taking out three droids, seven left, their blasters smoking as they tried to shoot me.

I got another shot in taking out another droid; I had to finish this and get onto that ship before more droids came. There were only three droids left and I took them out quickly, and raced to the ship.

Once I got on, I quickly started the engines and got into the air, looking down I saw that there were a lot of droids on the platform firing at me. Turning my attention back to the controls, I jumped to hyperspace toward republic space.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The ship came out of hyperspace (much to my relief) in front of _The Resolute; _I was shocked at my luck soon I would be back onboard in med bay getting patched up and with my brothers.

But my happiness was short lived when they started firing at me, at first I was confused but then I realized why they were shooting. _I'm in a separatist SHIP!_

I couldn't get through they were jamming my transmissions, so I couldn't tell them who I was. I had no choice but to flee, _from my chance of rescue, _quickly I turned the ship around and entered hyperspace again.

**Sorry it took so long but state tests last week and next **_**FUN ;(**_


	6. Chapter 6

Echo still Alive

Rex and I beat Skywalker, and he wasn't too happy about, but he said nothing and went to the briefing room. General Skywalker was just about to start when a shiny ran into the room.

"General… Skywalker… a separatist ship just came out of hyperspace…" he said trying to catch his breath. Rex and I looked at each other.

"A war ship?" the Captain asked.

"No sir, just a cargo ship" the shiny that I now recognized as Strike said.

"Fives can you handle things on the bridge?" General Skywalker asked.

"Yes sir" I said giving a small salute before heading up to the bridge, with Strike hurrying to catch up.

"Sir, do you think that more are going to come, you know battle ships?" Strike asked worriedly.

"No Strike, this seppie ship probably got lost, sadly for him he isn't going to get far" I said amused, after that we walked in silence. Soon we were at the bridge everyone looked up as he entered.

"Sir, it's a separatist cargo ship, would you like me to blast it into a million little pieces?" Gunner asked from where he sat at the guns.

"Are we jamming his transmissions?" I asked, and he nodded "ok Gunner, I'll let you at him" I said, and a big grin formed on Gunner's face, before he leapt into the chair and started firing.

I felt something in the bottom of my stomach, like we shouldn't be firing on this ship, _what am I doing it's a seppie ship_. I just shook the feeling off and watched him firing on the ship, but this guy was good he avoided most shots.

"Quick get him before he enters hyperspace!" I yelled but it was too late and I saw the ship vanish into hyperspace. I was shocked Gunner was one of the best he rarely missed let alone let anything get away.

"I- I- I'm sorry sir, I don't know what happened, I started shooting but it was like he knew where all my shots were going before I even fired!" Gunner said shocked.

"It's ok Gunner, there was something about that guy I noticed to, I had a bad feeling from the start" I said, the doors opened and I saw General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Tano, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex walk in.

"Well Gunner, did you blast that seppie back to separatist space?" Commander Tano asked, Gunner just turned away, I could tell he was angry that he let the ship get away.

"_Gunner?"_ Tano asked again.

"Commander, that seppie knew Gunner's every shot before he even fired" I quickly stepped in, to help Gunner out. Skywalker and Kenobi looked at each other before looking at Gunner.

"Gunner, is this true?" Kenobi asked, Gunner looked at me with a pleading gaze, and gave him a look that said 'just answer the question'.

"Yes General, he knew where all my shots were going before I even fired, and I've never had that happen before" Gunner said his eyes on the floor.

"Something's not right; only other clones that worked with Gunner would know that and how to avoid them, so how could this seppie scum?" Commander Cody snarled.

"Well we need to get to the bottom of this" Skywalker said, before exiting the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been doing other things with my other stories so I might take longer to update so sorry**

Echo still Alive

_I can't believe this I went through all that trouble to get on this ship and back to the Resolute and they shot at me I think that ship is full of __di'kuts__, _I thought to myself, as I tried to control the ship which was now smoking as I pulled out of hyperspace. I need to get to the closest planet, which right now is Saleucami.

I neared the planet and was about to start the landing sequence when the engine caught fire and the fire quickly engulfed the ship. I quickly tried to level the ship but as I did it stated to spiral down toward the ground, fast.

All I could do was watch as the ground got closer and closer at a terrifying speed. I covered my face with my arms as the ship hit the ground, sadly it didn't stop I kept going bouncing and sliding which to me seemed like forever until it stopped. As it stopped I was flung forward shattering my nose on the piloting system and knocking myself out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I was checking on the eopie like I did every night before heading back up to the house. I was leaving the barn when something caught my eye, a fireball of a ship spinning uncontrollably toward the ground. I watched as it hit the ground in one of my fields a little distance from the house, as it slowed to a stop I recognized it as a separatist cargo ship.

I ran back to the house to grab my blaster.

"What's going on? What was that crash?" my wife asked.

"A Separatist cargo ship crashed in one of the fields, I'm going to check it out." I said quickly, before turning back to the open door and running toward where I had seen the ship go down.

As I got there I could see the flames had died down a little, just enough for me to enter the ship. I climbed thought a hole in the ship. My blaster was raised and ready for the droids at I walked through the cargo hold, which I was surprised to see was empty, _probably what was on here is already out there killing my brothers. _I kept walking even more surprised not seeing any droids what so ever and I already know there are no escape pods on these things. I made my way to the cockpit, still not finding any droids; I made my way around the corner and next to the pilot's chair.

My heart skipped a beat; there strapped into the chair with his head smashed up against the controls, was a clone. Blood was smeared on his face and where he lay, even from where I'm standing I can tell his nose is badly broken and that he needs medical help, if he was even alive!

I knelt down and pressed my fingers up to his neck hoping for a sign of life, after a few moments with nothing I was just about to pull away when I felt the tiniest heartbeat. I had to find away to get him back to the house and help.

**XxXxXxXxX**

My head was pounding; _ugh it even hurts to think! _I moved my hand up to my forehead, only to moan in pain.

"Mom, I think he's waking up!" I heard someone yell.

"Jek, please be quiet" I heard someone say in annoyance. I struggled to open my eyes, and when I finally got them open everything was a blur, I blinked a few times and could just make out what looked like a little Twi'lek boy. I tried to focus my eyes more and I soon saw I was right it was a young orange skinned Twi'lek boy, I tried to sit up when a hand pushed me back down. I looked around to see a pink skinned Twi'lek woman holding me down.

"Please say down, you need rest" she said.

"Ma'am, can you please tell me where I am?" I asked my head was still spinning.

"You're in my house on Saleucami, my husband pulled you out of that flaming Separatist cargo ship, and carried you up here." She said, and I saw a flash of worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to be a burden ma'am" I said looking down, I tensed when I saw my armor wasn't on, I looked around the room hoping to find it.

"If you're looking for your armor, it's in the barn," she said with amusement, "and call me Suu; the loud mouth over there is my son Jek. I'm sorry if he woke you up."

"No ma- Suu, I was already awake" I said quickly.

"MOM, we're home!" a blue-orange skinned Twi'lek girl yelled coming into the room.

"Quiet Shaeeah" Suu said annoyed with all the loud noise.

"Sorry mom" she said quietly. I blinked as someone else walked in, he froze and locked eyes with me, the all too familiar chocolate brown eyes were unnerving.

"It's good to see you awake _vod_" he said coming in the room.

"Who are you? What's your rank and number?" I asked harshly.

"Hey I'm just a simple farmer, trying to make a living" he said simply.

"You're a _deserter_!" I snarled.

"And aren't you?" he asked looking at me with cold eyes.

"There is a difference from leaving your brothers and being left behind" I spat.

"Left? Well I thought they were pretty good at not leaving people behind. Oh wait that's people that matter" he snarled glaring at me, I just shook my head.

"Well maybe that's because they thought I was dead, you kind of think that when you see someone in the middle of a explosion!" I roared letting all the anger that has been building up inside of me all flow out. But after I said that voices started playing in my head…

"_Stop calling me that!" "Well stop repeating every order" "Less yapping, more blasting" "Ah leave him alone, they left him in his gestation tube to long" "Sir, the detonators aren't hooking up" "I'll fix them" "Heavy set off the detonators! Heavy?" "The detonators aren't working AHH… I... know what has to be done…" "I don't like your tone rookie" "There was an incident at the Rishi outpost" "99!" "You showed a lot of courage today, kind of reminded me of myself actually" "Echo look out!" "ECHO!" _

"Hello, come back to us trooper" someone was calling and a hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked and saw the other clone standing there. "What happened you blanked out on us there?" he asked.

"Nothing just memories" is said quietly.

"Well since you're a bit calmer my name is Cut, Cut Lawquane" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Fives POV is going to be shorter now because there isn't much going on but I'll make it as I can without boring you.**

Echo Still Alive

I sat in the mess thinking about the incident this morning with that seppie ship. Most of the others were in their barracks, but I couldn't sleep I haven't been able to for awhile now, every time I close my eyes I'm back on that planet watching Echo be blown up. I would watch then see his mangled body, with his voice echoing in my ear…

"_Why didn't you come back? Brothers are supposed to stick together; we promised we would come back for each other, you lied you left me there for __**DEAD**__! You're a __**TRAITOR**__!" _ It would always say, and then I would wake up in a cold sweat. Now I tried not to sleep in fear of those nightmares, I shook my head putting the thoughts as far back in my head as I could.

I looked up when the door opened and I saw Chopper walk in, his hand was on his forehead but I could see the sweat dripping down his brow. He didn't see me and continued to grab something to eat, when he turned around and froze spotting me, he turned to throw out his food.

"Don't even think about it Chopper" I called I heard him sigh and he headed for one of the far tables, "Chop come sit over here" I heard him cruse under his breath and turn toward me and sat down.

"I know I should be in the barracks sir" he grumbled.

"I know and so should I" I said trying to lighten the mood, he just blinked and looked down at his ration bars, "you did come because your hungry did you?" I finally asked, he just shook his head. "Nightmares?"

"Yes sir" his answer was short and harsh.

"Same, and enough with that sir thing we're alone di'kut" I said he looked up confused.

"I thought I was the only one with nightmares" he said after a moment.

"No everyone does, sadly not as common as you and me, how long ago did yours start?" I asked, he didn't answer right away.

"When I was under Slick's command, you?" he said finally.

"When Echo died, he was my closest brother, every time I close my eyes, I'm on that platform again seeing him die, then seeing his mangled body with his voice whispering in my ear, it's too horrible to think about" I told him, putting my head in my hand. I tensed when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Chopper giving me a reassuring smile.

"I know how it feels, my nightmare's are about my original squad and then Slick's betrayal, they keep getting worst" Cropper said closing his eyes.

"Chopper, just remember things aren't always what they seem our nightmares for example are nothing we control our dreams _vode_ never forget that" I said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, maybe we should both take your advice" he said pointing his finger at me.

"Your right, Chop, come on lets go" I said standing up. He followed and we left the mess and headed for his quarters first, he looked at me.

"Sir, aren't your quarters that way?" he asked turning his head back the way they had come.

"Again with the sir, would it kill you to call me Fives? And yes my quarters are that way but I thought I would walk with you so if one of the one of the officers catch you, I could say I gave you some extra training" I said, looking down.

"Hmm are you sure you not afraid of the nightmare _Fives_" he said, glaring at me.

"Ok, you caught me, I don't want to try my theory out" I said holding up my hands.

"Get going before we wake the whole base up" he said continuing his walk to his quarters; I sighed and turned around to head for mine.

I lay down and closed my eyes, the moment they closed I was on the platform again _`No this is my dream I'm not letting you take over` _I thought, fighting my way out of it, and soon I was sitting around a table playing cards with Echo and Droidbait while Heavy and Cutup were arm wrestling. This was it I'm out of my nightmare and in a nice real dream even though Droidbait kicked our butts at cards.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm done with school and I really want to finish this story, so enough talk on with…**

Echo Still Alive

I blinked, and looked around, _`where am I? `_ was my first thought as fear boiled up inside of me. I looked around seeing that I was lying on a couch in a house, _`but whose house? ` _

"Oh you're awake." A pink Twi'lek walked in holding a tray of food, I looked at her confused.

"Who-" then I remembered the other night that clone, Cut, and his wife and kids, "Suu?"

She laughed and gave me the tray, I nodded in thanks. "Yes trooper, my names Suu, you passed out a little while after my husband came home and you had that argument. May I ask you something?" she asked looking at me. I hesitated, but nodded after a moment. "Last night when you blanked out, you started whispering things, I don't think Cut or the Kids heard, but what were they about?"

I froze and remembered the voices…

"_Stop calling me that!" "Well stop repeating every order" "Less yapping, more blasting" "Ah leave him alone, they left him in his gestation tube to long" "Sir, the detonators aren't hooking up" "I'll fix them" "Heavy set off the detonators! Heavy?" "The detonators aren't working AHH… I... know what has to be done…" "I don't like your tone rookie" "There was an incident at the Rishi outpost" "99!" "You showed a lot of courage today, kind of reminded me of myself actually" "Echo look out!" "ECHO!" _

"They were some of the most memorable and some of the last things I heard and I said to my closest brothers" I said looking down at the tray sorrow welding up remembering _"99, Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, you we're some of the closest brothers Fives and I had"_ I whispered not expecting Suu to hear.

"They were your squad right, what happened?" she asked.

"Suu don't ask him that!" my voice said from the door, and Cut walked in.

"It's ok, it's about time I told someone" I said nodding toward Cut.

"Wait, before you start we never got your name trooper or are you just a number?" Cut asked looking at me.

"Hmm, yes I have a number but I also have a name its Echo" I answered trying not to get angry.

"Echo, why do they call you that, I would of thought it would be something like Rex's-" Suu broke off realizing what she just said.

"Rex, would that happen to be Captain Rex?" they didn't met my gaze and I knew the answer, "Heh, I guess my good old Captain isn't as perfect as he seems," I laughed, they looked very concerned, "don't worry, I'm not going to turn him in, he saved my shebs to many times for that"

"So you know Rex? How is he?" Cut asked.

"Well last time I saw him he was blasting droids, but he's alive" I responded. "You wanted to hear what happened to my brothers well…

XxXxXxXxX

_My squad was called the Domino Squad Droidbait, Cutup, Heavy, Fives, and me, according to our trainer we were the worst squad of clones he has ever seen. We failed every test for one reason or another, we were always arguing, fighting, and not watching each other's backs. We failed the most important test, but General Ti gave us another chance. Our trainer wasn't happy about that he was determined that we fail and took our cables, we thought that was it we couldn't pass if we didn't finish, then Heavy came up with a idea on how I climb the Citadel. We shot the guns and climbed up them to the top and passed._

_We were assigned to the Rishi outpost, a few weeks after we got there disaster. It started as a normal day Heavy complaining and beating Cutup at arm wrestling, and me reading. Heavy said it was boring and that he wanted to be out on the front lines. 'I like how quiet it is here' I told him, he spun around and looked at me 'Echo what's wrong with you' he snapped. 'Ah leave him alone, they left him in his gestation tube too long' Fives stepped up, Heavy opened his mouth to say more when the sergeant came up saying there was a inspection team on their way. After that there was a meteor shower, I looked at my scoop and noticed the deck officer wasn't there. Droidbait and Jet were sent to go find him, the hallway was covered in blaster fire as soon as they disappeared that's when I heard Droidbait yell 'DROIDS' then he was shot in the chest. The sergeant was the next to go down, Fives closed the blast doors and we escaped through the vents._

_When we got outside, all of us forgot why we weren't allowed out, until it bit Cutup, a giant eel grabbed him before we could get a good shot. We didn't have time to grieve for our brother when a ship appeared, it was the inspection team. We tried to contact them but their comms were on a different scrabble setting, that's when Fives remembered he grabbed a droid attack flare. We shot it off and like that there was a battle up on the platform, then there was an explosion, we were almost positive they were dead. But we looked to see if there were any survivors, as we walked through the smoke, someone yelled at us. 'FREEZE, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS!' we were confused and I heard Fives say 'Sir?' but we complied then he told us to remove our helmets and we did they then visibly relaxed, and told us their names the one yelling at us was Captain Rex and the other was Commander Cody. We soon got into the base with Rex impersonating a droid, and took it back. But there were more on the way and we couldn't fight them all so the easiest ways was to blow up the base we couldn't get the detonators to hook up Heavy volunteered to stay and fix them, we got out. 'Heavy set off the detonators' the captain ordered when there was no response we looked around 'Heavy?' he called then got him on the comm. He said the detonators weren't working and then the base blew destroying everything inside._

_The seppies attacked Kamino, and Fives and I were in sniper positions, 99 came he was giving us more ammo when we were attacked by some droids. After they were destroyed some cadets found us they were separated from their group. We took them to the barracks, where we met up with Commander Cody and Captain Rex, the droids we going through and killing all the clones and we had to fight. We ran out of grenades and 99 went to get more even though we told him not to he was shot in the back. Fives and I made ARC that day, at the cost of our brother._

_Two weeks ago we were on a rescue mission and I saw the turret turn on our ship, I grabbed a shield and ran hoping to get on and use the ships weapons, I was inching my way up when I heard Fives yell 'Echo, look out' I didn't have time to even move when the ship blew up my helmet was ripped off and I could hear Fives yelling my name. Later I was coming back reality only to see a gunship and three star fighters flying away leaving me. Yesterday morning I stole a seppie ship I got back to Republic space and with my luck I came out of hyperspace right in front of the Resolute the ship I'm assigned to. They shot at me; they tried to kill if I hadn't worked with Gunner so often I would be space dust right now._

XxXxXxXxX

I finished the kid had come down to listen, and Cut looked at me trying to died what to say.

"That is different from my story but ends almost the same way, I tell you another time" he said as I yawned my eye lids getting heavy, I slowly drifted into sleep.

**Bad chap. I know but I have a bad writers block and I wanted to update sorry but I have more time now so I'll try to get some more chapters up soon ^.^ **


	10. Chapter 10

Echo Still Alive

'_Wow that was close'_ I thought ducking just in time as a shot went right over my head. I shot at the battle droids as they advanced, like always this is a suicide mission, the droids got closer. I saw Viper get shot in the side.

"MEDIC!" I yelled, even though the sound of battle drowned out my voice and the medics were farther back tending to others.

"FALLBACK!" the order was barked in my helmet, I turned to run when I saw Viper struggling to get to his feet. '_I can't just leave him, he'll be slaughtered'_ I thought looking back at him as he got to his feet and stumbled toward me before falling back down.

I ran back to him, and grabbed his arm pulling him up. He looked up; even though he had his helmet on I could tell he was surprised.

"What are you doing? Get out of here I'll just slow you down!" he cried, and tried to push me away.

"Not a chance ner vode, we both get out or neither of us does!" I snapped, pulling his arm around my shoulders. He stopped resisting and grabbed my shoulder and tried to steady himself.

"Thank you" I heard him whisper. We started stumbling back toward the pickup point, the wind and dust made it hard to see as we walked.

Like always on Cona it was hot and being in sweaty armor didn't help, I could tell Viper was getting tired. I regretted pulling ahead with him, but I could hear the gunships. That's when I noticed the droids had stopped firing at us _'strange'._ Then a loud whining sound hit me, I looked up to see a smoking vulture droid heading right at us.

There is no way we could get out of the way with Viper the way he is, things seemed to go in slow motion. I wasn't leaving Viper so I pushed him to the ground a threw myself on top of him, and waited to the pain to come. I started to think I was wrong and was lifting myself up when it hit.

The ground shook, searing heat and shrapnel hit me, I wasn't prepared for it and the pain was unbearable. I wasn't able to hold back a scream as medal daggers were ripping through my armor into my flesh; then the world grew fuzzy and dark…

XXXXXXXXXX

"SIR! FIVES! COME ON GET UP, YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" I heard someone screaming, I struggled to open my eyes. As I did the world was blurred and _shaking?_

"Ugh, stop, I'm dizzy as it is" I groaned, trying to focus on who was shaking me.

"Oh, good you're awake, I was afraid you weren't going to wake up" a brothers voice spoke; I turned my eyes on the owner and saw Viper. He was on his knees and I could see blood seeping through the side of his armor. I tried to sit up, only to have pain shot through my back, "Please sir don't move" Viper pleaded his eyes full of worry, that's when I noticed the pool of blood we were laying in.

"Viper what happened?" I asked surprising myself how weak my voice sounded _'was it that weak before?'_ I asked myself.

"You threw me on the ground I wasn't sure why, then you threw yourself on top of me, that's when the vulture droid hit, the shrapnel hit you in the back. I pulled most out but I won't remove the bigger pieces, you're bleeding badly, I tried to stem the bleeding but I didn't help much, I'm not sure how long until you bleed out." He said sadly, "thank you" he whispered, I wasn't sure I heard right.

"For what?" I asked though it wasn't much more than a whisper.

"For saving my life, if you didn't throw yourself on me the shrapnel would have killed me; also you could have left me there to be killed by droids, so thank you" he said.

"There is no need for thanks we're brothers and that's what brothers do we look out for each other…" I felt my head fall to the ground and darkness surrounded me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep beep beep_

I blinked trying to focus, I saw Viper he was asleep _'heh he needed it' _I thought.

_Beep beep beep_

_::Please if anyone is still alive out there please respond:: _

'_Wait what?'_ my mind seemed to clear and with a lot of effort raised my arm and hit my comm.

"This… is ARC Trooper… Fives I'm out here with… Viper…." I started slipping back into the world of darkness, I think I can hear a response but I'm not sure.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke again felling myself being moved, my eyes shot open and I looked around seeing brothers. I saw Viper walking aboard the gunship with some help from Jinx.

"Fives you're awake" someone said coming over to me, I looked to see Captain Rex come up alongside the stretcher I was being carried out on.

"Sir" was my only response and that was no more than a whisper.

"Save you energy Fives you're going to need it" he said putting his hand on my shoulder, it hurt but I did my best not to show it. I just watched the Captain walk away, and the medics start working on me. They said something but I wasn't paying attention, then injected me with something that I guess was a sedative, because my eyelids started getting heavy and I slipped in to a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry about the quick ending and for anyone who couldn't guess anything in ::~:: was on the commlink. Try to update soon ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: *Whispering* Hi everyone I know it's been awhile and its going to-**

**Fives: There she is! Get her!**

**All characters: ARRGGGHHH!**

**Me: Their kind of angry! *Screams while running away***

**All Characters (Besides Echo): You won't get away from us! *Chases me until we can't be seen* **

**Echo: Well it seems that we're having some… Technical difficulties! So I will tell this chapter if you don't mind, at least until Liontalon gets back. So sit back and enjoy the next part in this story. **

Echo still Alive

_(Echo)_

I blinked the room was dark and my throat was dry _'Suu said I wasn't to get up'_ I told myself _'but it would be wrong to wake them up in the middle of the night!'_

I had been here for a week now and cut had told me his story on why he left the army…

_(Cut)_

_Flashback:_

_It was a cold night my squad and I were in a gunship on their way planet side. It was just a supply run, drop of the supplies, wish their brothers the best of luck, and leave. Simple. Then a droid fighter appeared and got a lucky shot at us. We went down quickly; I was knocked out before we hit the ground._

_When I came back around I was on dirt not the metal of a gunship, and I could barely see with all the smoke that hung in the air. Looking around at what I could see was devastating, the twisted body of the ship and the pilots' lifeless bodies hanging out the cockpit _'We hit hard' _was my first thought then _'Wait how did I get out?'_ Then I saw Jax - a new brother, a replacement for Chopper my closest brother who had part of his head blown out at the battle of Geonosis, the first battle of this blasted war, he lived but was taken to Kamino and never seen again, I guess the Kaminoans reconditioned him._

_Then I saw Jax get shot in the back while dragging Kito out of the ship, my eyes widened in shock, and then I heard the clanking of droids. _'Oh no!' _I thought as they emerged from the smoke cloud. Kito who had been awoken by the sound of blaster fire and smell of charred flesh, reached for a blaster lying a few feet away. When he turned onto his stomach to crawl over to it I was horrified to see his legs bent at unnatural angles._

_When he was within reach of it he grabbed it and rolled back to his back and tried to fire at the droids but nothing was coming from the gun; it was jammed. One of the droids blaster bolts found Kito's head killing him. _

_Sadly then I knew they weren't taking prisoners and are going to kill us all. I stumbled to my feet and did the most cowardly thing you can do in the army, I ran and didn't look back as I vanished into the smoke and got away from the death and despair. One thought ran through my head…_

'_**I'm never going back!'**_

_End Flashback_

_(Echo)_

I never told Cut about Chopper he didn't need to know that this whole time Chopper has been out there still fighting in a stupid war that made no sense. No he doesn't need to know.

But I need a glass of water, and I'm not going to lay around ad wake them up. I then sat up winching a little as my ribs protested the movement, come on just up to my feet. I shakily pulled the covers away and swung my legs off the couch.

"_AH!" _I gasped in agony, _'ok slower next time'_ I thought gingerly rubbing my side where I had two new broken ribs. Then I slid myself to the edge of the couch thinking _'maybe this wasn't a very good idea' _that was confirmed as I got to (or tried to get to) my feet. My knees gave out and I almost smashed my face into the table but caught myself and tried again this time succeeding in staying up.

I soon maneuvered myself over to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for, a glass cup that didn't look to valuable for safety (you don't give battle-hardened clones anything that breaks easily) and filled it with water.

My hand was shaking from the effort of getting over here. I took a sip of the water when the glass slipped from my hand and… **Crash!**

Because it was so quiet the sound rang throughout the house and almost instantly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Suu and Cut came sprinting into the room wide eyed.

"Wha…" Cut started then his eyes fell on the pieces of glass scattered across the floor. I followed his gaze then looked back at Suu her eyes were full of rage and fury I grinned sheepishly.

"You… you get your shebs back on that couch now!" she roared and as quickly as I could I got myself back to the couch, I looked at the sound of a chuckle and saw cut standing there grinning.

"You shouldn't have done that, bro. She'll kill ya" he said just as Suu stalked back into the room.

"You" she growled pointing to Cut "get back upstairs!" he didn't have to be told twice and was flying up the stairs, "and you," she said turning back to me "why in the galaxy would you think you could walk around! Do you know how long it takes for ribs to heal? Well it's going to take longer the more active you are! Now care to explain to me why you were walking around!"

I looked down at the floor "Well you and Cut were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, so I thought I would get it myself. Suu I'm a clone we're breed not to stop and keep working"

"Oh don't I know it, Cut will work himself to death if it wasn't for me" she whispered, "alright go back to sleep and don't get on your feet unless you ask me first" she said heading back up the stairs.

I laid my head back and thought of Fives is he still even alive? Does he even miss me? Something tells me that something bad is going to happen and soon. "Ugh probably my imagination, I'm too bored, I mean come on Fives has to miss his closest brother. Right?" I whispered closing my eyes and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

**Echo: Sorry that's all for this time folks**

**Me: *comes running up* Sorry for the delay on with the story "I blinked-"**

**Echo: Liontalon… I already told this chapter**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Echo: I already told them **

**Me: Who said you could do that? **

**Echo: Well I was the one who lived it!**

**Me: W- *sighs in defeat* fine. See you next time *see's Fives still leading angry mob of characters* I hope… BYE *runs away from angry mob, while Echo watches shaking his head* **


	12. Chapter 12

**You can thank the SWTCW ep. Darkness on Umbara and the other Umbara eps. For inspiring me to write this chap. and for whoever has yet to see the ep. Spoiler warning… **

**Echo still Alive**

_**(Fives)**_

It's been two months since the battle on Cona both me and Viper survived and since then I've been rotating through different battalions who need ARC help, though since the Citadel I've noticed my voice grow harder and colder. No matter I'm actually happy for the first time in months I'm going to be working with 501st again _'heh maybe I'll see Viper or Chopper' _was my last thought before exiting my transport and walking toward Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, and Captain Rex who were in the middle of the briefing, only Kenobi and Skywalker noticed my approach.

I stood off to the side and looked over the map of Umbara or better known as the Shadow planet home the Shadow people- as I call them _'since I keep forgetting what they're called'_

"Masters Krell (I think that's how it's spelled) and Tim will be supporting my troops in the south" Kenobi said pointing to a point on the map "While Anakin's battalion comes in from the north and takes out enemy reinforcements. It is imperative that we take the capital city as quickly as possible… and hold it!"

"Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia the Umbarins are aligning themselves with the separatists and are heavily armed. ARC trooper Fives will be assisting my unit with the special assignment" Skywalker said turning toward me, I notice Rex look up and over to me.

"Ready to do my part General Skywalker" I said pulling my shoulders back and straightening.

"Nice to have you on board" Rex said looking at and for the first time I got a good look at his phase two helmet and noticed lines along the sides _'when did he start keeping a kill count'_ I thought in confusion.

"Just like old times, Rex" I said nodding to him.

"Remember Anakin, Cody and I will be 12 klicks to your south. We're counting on you to take out those local fighters or I'm afraid the capital will never surrender." Kenobi warned Skywalker.

"Ah… does my battalion have to do everything?" Skywalker asked crossing his arms.

"You seem to always volunteer" Kenobi said turning away with a grin on his face. Skywalker turned off the map and led the way onto the gunship.

"All right let's go" Rex said waving his hand toward the gunship before following Skywalker; I fell in behind him as we boarded the 'ship. The others followed and the doors closed as we prepared to take off; I could feel the familiar feel of the engines under my feet and my heart pounding- just like every other battle. 'Let's get going' I thought as the ship lurched and we started down to the planet.

We were quickly met with blaster fire and the ship shook from explosions outside. To my dislike the blast doors were already open and I could see brothers being shot down, a brother with 501st twin stripes looked out and nodded to the general, who then returned it. The general then looked out at a gunship below us.

"There's a lot of surface fire" Rex said looking toward the general.

"They ain't got nothin' we can't handle, sir" the trooper with the twin stripes said; and just then a loud whining sound could be heard., and a gunship to the other side of us burst into flames. _'Guess you spoke to soon'_ I thought annoyed with this trooper, but not just because of his arrogant tone but because he reminds me of someone; not sure who though.

The Captain then turned to a trooper who had both hands wrapped around the handle 'shiny' I thought right away, "You hanging in there Tup?" he asked.

"So far so good Captain" Tup said but I noticed his voice shake a bit.

:: General Skywalker:: the voice of the pilot called through the Generals comm. :: I turned the lights out, my night vision sensors are having a tough time in this fog (I don't know what he really said but close enough) I hope we don't over shot the landing site::

"Just get us as close as you can" Skywalker responded.

"Time to lock and load!" the arrogant trooper yelled, waving his gun in the air. _'Ok now he's really reminding me of someone. Who?'_ I thought annoyed. The walker (what are those things called?) driver climbed onto the walker and waited for the back to open and when it did he backed the walker off the gunship. I then could feel the gunship get close to the ground and prepped my blaster and looked around at the guys and thought _'who's going to leave this planet to fight another battle and who's going to die here for a war I don't even understand!_' Then gunship got close enough to the ground for us to jump out.

"**Go! Go! Go!"** was the word that echoed around me as my boots hit dirt and my blaster was sounding. "**Take 'em out! Take 'em all out!"** someone beside me yelled. I could hear the distant roar of the gunships leaving and the dying cries of my brothers, the sound of blasters, the sound of boots hitting the ground as men ran and the dull thuds of the dead or dying troops falling to the ground. These Umbarians had weapons I've never seen before. I grinned when I saw them fall.

I was following Skywalker and Rex, I didn't catch what Rex said but heard the Generals response "Good. We could use it as a staging area" his lightsaber deflecting bolts back at the Umbarians.

"**That's it take a run right!"** I yelled to the guys behind me. An explosion shook the ground beneath my feet.

"**Keep movin'"** Rex ordered looking back at us **"we've got to clear that ridge the other battalions are counting on us!"** I rolled my eyes beneath my helmet _'we know Rex'_ I thought but stayed silent. Those damn energy cannons were making our job extremely difficult.

"Don't stray too far! The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps!" Skywalker yelled as they ran up the ridge.

"You can't even see the enemy!" someone behind me snapped.

"That's why their called the Shadow People, Tup!" someone else- Jesse I think- called back to none other than the Shiny. Seconds later an enemy ship appeared and dropped a bomb into our ranks.

"**Everybody take cover!"** Rex yelled, and we continued our suicide run. I started to get a head ache from the continual **"Go go go!"** I had moved to the back when I saw a trooper stumble I noticed it was the twin striped arrogant trooper from before, the shiny Tup helped him regain his balance.

"It's just a vine, keep moving Hardcase!"

"Ya I got it all under control"

Then I saw the vine move _'oh no'_ was my only thought before it grabbed the twin stripe trooper- Hardcase I think his name was- and lift him in the air he started screaming and shooting wildly. Another vine type thing grabbed another troop and opened its huge jaws. Hardcase finally got a shot at the tentacle holding him and was dropped to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground he was on his feet and blasting at the creature, but it seemed unaffected by the blasts. The trooper still in its grasp was screaming and the tentacle brought him over its gaping jaws and let go and the trooper was swallowed whole.

"**That's not right!"** Hardcase gasped and for once I could agree with him. But I didn't have a chance to voice my opinion as I stepped back and tripped on something and before I could hit the ground a tentacle had wrapped itself around me and I was 10 feet I in the air. I was thrown around but managed to grab a grenade and activate it, the hand-tongue like thing was coming at me so I tossed the grenade there and hand thing grabbed it and swallowed it. Seconds later the creature exploded, and dropped me, Hardcase came and helped me up.

"Ugh… nice work Fives" he sighed nodding to me.

"Hardcase Right?" I asked rubbing the back of my helmet as if it would numb the pain in my head.

"Ya that's what they call me" he said turning to catch up with Skywalker, I followed behind him and Tup into the mist.

**XXXXXX**

We had stopped to rest in a couple of trenches atop the ridge; I was in the front one with Rex and Skywalker and a few of the battalion and the rest of the guys were in the last one. I looked out and all was quiet to quiet for my liking, quiet was in the barracks or on the ship not in a battle field on an enemy planet.

"Why are you so on edge Fives?" I looked up and saw a clone with normal military cut hair that was mostly the regular brown but had small bright red streaks, and on the shoulder plate of his armor was a viper.

"Viper? Is that you?" I asked.

"I sure hope it's me" he said with fake fear and started to feel his head.

I laughed the first real laugh in a long time "Heh, ya that's defiantly Viper" I laughed.

"It's good to see you again sir" he grinned.

"No you have earned the right to call me Fives; sir makes me sound old like Rex or Cody"

"You shouldn't say that, they may be old but they still have advanced hearing"

"And that's why my brother made Sergeant before me"

"What?"

"I kept on mouthing off to officers"

"That would do it, I-" he broke off as a scream ripped through the trench followed by blaster fire. I was on my feet in an instant the sound came from the trench behind us, but was held in my spot when blaster fire came from behind.

"**Ambush! There behind us!"** Someone cried out. Viper and I both had backed up to the trench wall and were firing into the mist hoping we were hitting the enemy considering we couldn't see a thing. Soon the blaster fire at our spot had cleared out enough for me to trot over to the general and Rex.

"The enemy circled behind us" I said, pulling my helmet over my head.

"**Everyone we must defend our backs!"** Rex called darting after the General who had took off I hesitated to see where Viper went but couldn't see him so I turned and followed Rex.

I made it to the other trench just as Rex and Skywalker had spoken about something. **"Everyone move out now!"** Skywalker called waving his hand that held his lightsaber toward the edge of the ridge. _'Ah they called in an airstrike' _I thought as we took off down the trench I ducked as a walker jumped over me and leapt over the trench. I shook my head and climbed out myself. We ran down the side of the ridge and took shelter behind a tree.

"All here sir" Rex reported and I saw Viper behind another tree a little ways away _'good you made'_ I thought.

"Tell everyone to say covered we have to hold the position" Skywalker said.

"Are you sure those bombers are coming" Tup- who I'm shocked is still alive- asked Jesse who stayed silent. I looked around both my hands on my blaster ready for anything. Then the sound we were hoping for the droning of two bombers; and the ridge was suddenly lit up with flames. That's when Jesse decided to answer Tup's question.

"Good old Oddball, always on target" he said elbowing Tup.

"Glad we got off that ridge" Skywalker said looking at us.

"Ya…" Rex whispered still looking up at the ridge.

"Heh that'll teach 'em" Hardcase laughed. That's when I noticed three ships headed our way, one of which is a gunship that hovered in front of us for a moment as the doors opened showing the four armed Jedi General Krell and two clone escorts, Krell was the only one to jump off the ship and head toward us.

"General Krell is here?" a trooper I think Rex called Dogma asked looking at me.

"Something big must be going on" I said annoyed seeing one of my least favorite Generals I've ever worked with, I worked with him on a small recon mission and we lost more than half the troops.

"Master Krell, my thanks for the air support" Skywalker said but I could hear a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Indeed General Skywalker, the locals have proven to be more resourceful then we anticipated." Krell said calmly.

"But that's not the reason for your visit" Skywalker said worriedly.

"No, the Council has ordered you back to Coruscant; effective immediately."

"What!" Skywalker gasped "Why?"

"I'm afraid the request was made by the Supreme Councilor and the Council obliged. That is all they would tell me."

"I- I can't just leave my men"

"I'll be taking over command of your men." That's when my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"Don't worry about a thing sir. We'll have this city under Republic control by the time you're back" Rex spoke up _'bad move Rex, bad move.' _

"Master Krell, this is Rex, my first in command. You won't find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere" Skywalker said _'you're wasting your breath General'_ I thought sourly.

"Good to hear that" Krell said but I noticed how his eyes narrowed when he gazed at Rex. "I wish you well Skywalker" The general nodded before stepping around Krell and boarding the gunship. I watched as the gunship flew away leaving us with this mad man. Rex stepped up and stood next to Krell.

"Your reputation precedes you General it is an honor to be serving you" Rex spoke _'No Rex you fool!'_ I thought.

"I find it very interesting Captain that you are able to recognize the value of power, for a clone" Krell spoke as he turned to face all of us as the look of shock spread across Rex's face "Stand at attention when I address you!" Rex and the rest of us immediately looked forward and straightened our backs. "Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded! There's a reason my command is so effective and it's because I do things by the book" he brought his face up to mine as recognition dawned in his eyes momentarily, before he moved by me "That includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately; that is all"

I glanced at Rex with the I-can't-believe-this look, he just scowled in response.

**XXXXXX**

We were walking through the dense, misty forest behind the General and a good speed when Krell yells over his shoulder "**Quicken that pace battalion this isn't some training course on Kamino"**

"The ah new general has a way with words" I said to Rex.

"He's just trying to keep us on schedule" he said I blinked in surprise _'is Rex defending this guy?'_

"By raising everyone's ire?"

"Either way, he's in charge and we've got a job to do. Just treat him with respect and we'll all get along fine" '_it is obvious Rex doesn't know I've worked with Krell before and we will not get along fine'_ I thought annoyed but before I could voice my opinion something caught my eye.

"Hey you see that?" I said elbowing him in the side and pointing to the sky.

"Ya, ready your weapons" he called out to the men behind us. As soon as the things were in range we fired, they avoided our shots and grabbed a trooper. Krell then jumped out of nowhere and leapt upon one of their back and forced it to drop the trooper I couldn't identify; he then forced the animal to the ground and put two lightsabers thru its head. When the other animal flew over head he split it open.

"**Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?" **Krell yelled glaring at us. We all stayed silent "Didn't think so!** Now keep moving!"** he finished, as Krell walked away I looked at Rex thinking _'you still thinking we'll all get along fine?'_ then I turned to watch Krell walking and thought _'how easy it would be to pull a blaster out now and shoot him.'_

**XXXXXX**

We've been walking forever it seemed and even I was getting tired, I couldn't even imagine how the guys without ARC were feeling, I blinked when Kix stepped up to the Captain "Sir, we've been keeping this pace for twelve hours now; the men are getting worn down, we should rest" and with that said Kix slowed and stepped into pace with me and watched as Rex picked up the pace to match Krell's.

"General Krell, the top of this ridge would be a good place for the men to make camp." Rex said pointing to the ridge.

"The men don't need rest" Krell said calmly "they need the result to complete the task at hand."

"But sir…"

"CT-7567, are you reading me?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I asked you a question, CT-7567! Do you understand the need to a hear to my strategy?"

"Sir, the terrain is extremely hostile, despite the difficulty of the conditions the battalion is making good time! These men just need a little break."

"Captain, do I need to remind you of this battalion's strategic mission in conquering this planet!" Krell now was facing Rex and had a finger pointed at his helmet, suddenly he pointed at us "Look back, **see those platoons! Their mission is to take the city and take it swiftly! Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford; we are the key to this invasion, the other battalions are counting on our support! If we fail everyone fails! Do you understand this? Do all of you understand this? Now move out!" **

Rex looked back and nodded before following their mad man of a general _'you tried Rex you tried.'_

**XXXXXX**

We finally reached the main road to the city and Skywalker's plan could begin. I stood on the side of the road with Viper and a few other men to see how we were going to be split; I turned when I saw Rex making his way down the hill toward us.

"Come on we're making a full out frontal attack on the city!" he called waving his hand once in the air and starting off down the main road _'What?'_ I thought horrified _'this'll get us killed'_ but I had no choice but to follow him.

"So why aren't we sticking to the original plan; probing the city defenses first?" Tup asked behind me.

"We can do this. Let's take 'em!" Hardcase replied.

"Ya leave it to Hardcase to dive in head first" Jesse said.

"The General's new plan is reckless!" is piped in annoyed with the fact that this was going to be worst then the recon mission.

"You ever think the General knows what he is doing?" Dogma asked annoyed.

"I know you think this is a bad idea" I said to Rex, he looked at the ground.

"I… raised my objection to General Krell's plan but he didn't agree. So this is it!" Rex said looking at me once again.

"Well what if he's wrong? Then what?" I spat my blood started to boil, seeing how Rex and Dogma were defending this creep.

"This isn't the time for a debate" Rex's answer was simple. "Right now we have to say alert!" we walked in silence mostly after that.

"Eh… it's too quiet out there" Tup said looking around; I can't say I don't agree with him. Suddenly there was an explosion and someone cried out, and then another.

"**Alright nobody move!"** I yelled to everyone who was still alive as I dropped to the ground with Rex following my actions. After the dust cleared Rex stood pointing to the men lying motionless.

"Oz is down"

"So is Ringo" I got to my feet and was looking around.

"Can you sweep 'em" Rex asked looking at me; I nodded and pulled my explosive detector from my belt and started sweeping the road.

"There are more over here" I said "looks like the whole roads been booby trapped"

"Everyone watch your step!" Rex said following me, suddenly another explosion sounded behind me except the men didn't trigger this one the Shadow People finally decided to attack. Blaster fire erupted around me and I could see the Umbarians appearing from the mist.

"We're completely exposed!" Tup yelled.

"**Hold your ground!"** Rex ordered.

"You want a piece of this!" Hardcase screamed while blasting away like this was the time of his life. Then I heard the low whining again and another explosion shook the ground.

"I think Hardcase made 'em mad" Jesse commented as more explosions erupted around us and I could feel my blaster heating up in my hands, _'as long as it doesn't over heat I'm good.'_

"The Umbarians are advancing!" I yelled as one of them got close and I shot him in the chest and another in the head. I heard Hardcase yell something I couldn't decipher at the time. Suddenly I heard something hit the ground in front of me. By the time I realized it was an Umbarian it was charging at me, he threw a punch that I dodged the swung his leg around and kicked me in the gut. I recovered quickly and elbowed him in the throat knocking him back away from me, but as I was turning to see where he had gone he jumped on my back; I managed to grab his elbows and swung him over my head and onto the ground and punched his helmet causing it to break; then I shot him before returning to the firefight.

From the corner of my eye I saw the familiar Viper shoulder plate, the man who owned it was turned firing on the Umbarians and didn't see the one Umbarian coming from the mist behind him. Before I had a chance to act or call out Viper crumpled down to the ground _'no…' _I turned away as Hardcase shot the Umbarian and continued shooting at the enemy.

"There're coming from all directions!" Dogma yelled.

"We don't have any cover!" I cried as I shot at the Umbarians swarming us.

"We need to fall back" Rex said "get them to follow us, if we can draw them out we can see them, if we can see them we can hit 'em! All squads fall back now!"

"This can't be good" someone said I didn't see who as I ran after Rex with the guys on our heels. Explosions still shook the ground around us and as we fell back I noticed how few of us there were compared to how many we started with.

"Get ready here they come!" I called as I jumped over something I could use as cover.

"**That's it hit 'em with everything you got!"** Rex ordered as reinforcements arrived.

"Ha, ha, ha, where you goin'" Hardcase yelled "Get back here!" I sighed as I saw them retreating into the shadows. _'We won; but now we have to deal with Krell!' _I thought sadly.

"They're falling back" I yelled happily _'not soon enough, Viper's dead'_ I thought suddenly and sadness welled in my chest.

"**CT-7567,"** Krell said harshly as he appeared and shoved me aside **"do you have a malfunction in your design! You pulled your forces back from taking the capital city! The enemy now has control of this route! This entire operation has been compromised! Because of your failure!"** he shoved Rex at that point and I couldn't stand by any longer.

"General Krell," I said as respectfully as I could "in case you haven't noticed Captain Rex just saved this platoon! Surely you don't _fail_ to recognize _that_!" I spat as my better judgment gave way to my rage.

"ARC-5555," Krell spoke deathly calm, and I heard a familiar hum of a lightsaber and saw Krell's green lightsaber at my throat "stand down!"

"Sir Yes sir" I growled and stepped back and out of the lightsaber's path.

"Sir, if I may address your accusation; I followed your orders even in the ace of a plan that was in my opinion severely flawed! A plan that cost men!" at that point Rex ripped off his helmet "Not clones, men! As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to your command; I also have another duty to protect those men!"

"You have a spark of tenacity Captain, I'll give you that. I know that I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving. Not like General Skywalker, but I have my ways it may be difficult but these are difficult times, and its proven effective. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended, they seem to admire this. That's important to an affective commander. Alright Captain Rex your opinion has been noted. Dismissed" and with that Krell walked away, and I stepped forward.

"I think he almost complimented you" I said.

"Ah… it's hard to tell" he said.

"**Incoming!"** Hardcase yelled and another explosion erupted and the firefight started again.

"The Umbarians must have regrouped for a counter attack" Rex said putting his helmet back on "Everyone we must hold this position!"

"You think General Krell still intends on taking the Capital using this strategy" I asked as I shot at the enemy.

"I don't know I'll get back to you on that if we survive this battle…

**Ok I'm doing all the Umbara eps. With short Echo Chaps. In between I've already written the last few chaps. And this story is coming to an end. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with a short chap but it should be funny and sad.**

Echo still alive

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Echo) ~~~~~~~~~~~_

Suu finally said I'm fit enough to move around and help out on the farm after a few months of lying around doing nothing. Those months felt like torture I felt useless and seeing everyone else working long hours made me feel like I was cheating off them it wasn't fun but this morning Suu came down and asked me if I would like to help the kids with the Nuna I jumped at the chance to help out and get out of the house.

"Ok first we feed them, and then we clean up their pen" Jek said grinning like it was the best job in the world.

"Come on their feed is in the barn" Shaeeah said leading the way to the barn, it gloomy inside like you would expect. As I made my way over to the feed barrel where Shaeeah was filling up a bucket something caught my eye causing me to stop mid-stride, the familiar colors of white and blue, my armor… it sat in the corner out of the way and in a neat pile just like any clone would pile his armor the only thing missing was the helmet that would be sitting on top. I numbly walked over and picked up the shoulder plate that had the picture of a heavy machine gun on it with the words 'For you Hevy' written in Aurebesh below.

I studied to top of the plate for a moment before flipping it over to look on the inside where the names Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup were written in a neat row both Fives and I had written them on the inside of one of our armor plates though now Fives' would look like…

_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum:___

_Hevy_

_Droidbait _

_Cutup_

_Echo_

At that thought I could feel tears come to my eyes; the image of Fives writing the name with such care his eyes never left the mark at which his pen was, as he sat in our room which now he was the only occupant. I broke at that and fell to my knees and wept.

"What's wrong Uncle Echo?" Jek asked coming over his voice full of concern, I turned desperately trying to hold back tears and saw Jek and Shaeeah had followed me over and now had concerned looks on their faces.

"Nothing Jek nothing at all" I lied my voice barely above a whisper.

"You're lying" Shaeeah accused "Nobody cries without reason"

"You're too smart for your own good Shaeeah. Yes I lied I cry for my brothers who have given up their lives and my brother who thinks I have lost my life as well"

"But why would he think that you're right here and clearly still alive" Jek said confused; had forgotten how young and innocent these children where how war hasn't corrupted their lives.

"Heh well Jek he saw the ground around me blow up and I was sent flying my helmet was torn away and flew toward him and not many people survive that" I then pointed to my face "see these scars I should be dead now, I would be if it wasn't for your father"

"Are you going back Uncle Echo?" Shaeeah asked her expression saddening at the thought, I grinned.

"Well Shaeeah I have to but I can't do anything until your mother says so, and considering my injures I might be around to bug you two for awhile"

Jek's eyes glittered mischievously and he whispered something into Shaeeah's ear and when she grinned my worries grew.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked worried.

"Nothing Uncle Echo nothing at all" Jek said in an overly nice voice.

"Yeah ok I'll be uh… right back-" I said quickly before I turned to run but ran head first into Cut.

"What are you three up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Daddy" the two kids said looking at Cut innocently.

"Cut their lying! Their planning something!" I whispered in his ear, he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Daddy will you help us with something, Uncle Echo is right we are planning something" Shaeeah asked, Cut hesitated.

"Ugh side with my brother and start war with kids; side with kids and have to deal with brother. Eh sorry vod I have to side with the kids on this one" he said, I felt my eyes grow wide.

"What!" I gasped as I did Shaeeah whispered something to Cut who grinned. I started to back up then, but as I did Cut advanced on me.

"I'm sorry Echo but you don't want to anger two children because when they're angry they are a force to be reckoned with" and with that said he lunged at me and lifted me off the ground "Osik! Vod'ika you don't weigh much do you" he laughed.

"Ne'johaa! (Shut up) I have been confined to a couch these past two months!" I spat angrily as he carried me over to Jek and Shaeeah who had grabbed some twine.

The next thing I knew my hands and feet were tied and I was gagged.

"Jek why don't you stay here and watch our prisoner Shaeeah and I will take of the chores" Cut said grinning down at their work, I met his gaze darkly. Then he left with Shaeeah on his heels.

The minute turned to hours Cut and Shaeeah had come and gone, finally I heard Suu's voice.

"Jek are you in here?"

"Yes mom, I'm right here"

"Well dinners almost ready"

"I'm not hungry mom and can I stay in the barn tonight?"

"Ugh only if your father stays with, I'll send him over" and with that she headed out the door.

"Whaaaiitt SSSuuuu" I tried to call around the gag, but she was already gone.

Time trickled by again Cut had come in and grinned at me before settling down next to Jek and just as I was about to fall asleep the barn door opened again and Suu came in with a worried look on her face.

"Have either of you seen Echo?" she asked Cut and Jek shook their heads doing their best to innocent, that when I made my very painful move and slammed my head into the side of the stable I was being kept in. "What was that?"

Cut quickly jumped in front of the stable door "Nothing" but Suu pushed him aside.

"Cut what is the meaning of this?" she yelled.

"The kids wanted to keep Echo here and thought hiding him from you was the to go"

"And you let them!"

"I- I- ah…"

"Back to the house both of you" she ordered and Jek and Cut sadly made their way out the door closely followed by Suu who slammed the door shut. _'Great I'm alone again' _

**Hmm it came out longer than I expected; and poor Echo forgotten about alone and tied up in a barn for the night. Next is Fives… oh no**


End file.
